


heather

by PirateMarvelite



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Lesbian Veronica Lodge, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateMarvelite/pseuds/PirateMarvelite
Summary: Veronica knew from the day she met Betty; this girl was something special
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge
Kudos: 10





	heather

Veronica knew from the day she met Betty; this girl was something special and she was right. Maybe it would’ve been better if she was wrong, if Betty had ended up being the boring perfect girl she appeared to be, maybe then she wouldn’t be doing what she’s doing. She certainly wouldn’t be up at three in the morning, risking her perfect complexion, to be up and ponder what exactly she feels for Betty. 

Well, technically, she had already done that when she proclaimed her love after downing a bottle of poison in Penelope Blossom’s twisted game of spin the bottle in the woods. But really, did she love Betty? She had drank the poison without hesitating, because she’d rather die than live without Betty. But that doesn’t explain why Veronica said she loved Betty but that was just as much instinct as the poison. Betty was crying and said she loved her too. But it was strange, the rest of that night was a blur, mostly due to the poison but she remembers the way Jughead and Betty looked at each other, the way they always looked at each other and couldn’t help but start crying. Even though Betty loved her, she loved Jughead more.


End file.
